The Oracle, Love of Angels
by CedarpeltOfFanfiction
Summary: A Time Lord, The Oracle, starts his adventures, and finds out bout the Weeping Angels. He meets a girl named Katherine along the way.


A red telephone box stood in a field. It was Valentines Day, 2013, and it was hours before the big Valentines Day event. A man stood outside of the red box. He wore a tux and had black bangs. His eyes were green, and he was rather pale and slender, but tall, at 6'4". He walked into the library, that had 5 pillars in front of it and was rather parthenon themed on the outside. The doors were rather large. Onc einside, he saw few people, and an old librarian. She started to approach him. When she got to him, he could see that her name tag that read 'May'. _So her name is May_ that the man.

"Hello, who are you? I have never seen you around here." she spoke somewhat slowly. She had a nice, sweet tone to her voice. She handed him a flier as well. "Also, there is a Valentine's Day Event here at 3:30. It's currently 12:23 right now."

"Thanks. But I'm no one important." He replied. "But if you need a name, it's Reginold." She shrugged and walked back behind her desk. Reginold continued to wander the library when he found there was only one unlit hallway, that ended in a door. He started to slwoly walk down it, his hearts racing. He reached the door, and slowly opened it. There were 2 chairs at a small round table. On the table was a picture of Reginold as a small child. He picked it up, examined the front of it, then looked on the back. In large letters wrote, '~Jormungand'. "Jormungand? As in the world serpent?" He asked himself, then put it in his tux pocket that was on the inside. He walked out of the room and back to the center. He looks around at all the people, then leaves the building. He waks into the red box he stood before earlier, and it starts disappearing with a fade effect and noise, eventually disappearing. Then a tall man in a black and green tux came to the library and started decorating for the event. Librarian May walked up to him, and they started chatting. Before long, the decorating was finsihed and people started to come to the library for the event. The man had also placed 2 statues to the sides of the doors. They weren't anything special, considering they were crying into their own hands. But they sure looked good. Then the red box came back after 10 minutes, with the same fading noise and effects. Reginold walked back out to the same field he was at a few hours ago, and walked into the library. There were pink and red ribbons and Valentines art work everywhere, and girls and guys dancing and everything. Then a blonde girl wearing a nice sun dress came up to Reginold.

"Hello, I am Katherine. Who are you?" asked Katherine.

"I'm no one. No one at all." He said, looking off onto the ceiling and around the ribboned walls. "Is there any reason that there is a gas bomb behind that knot?"

"What?" she asked in confusion. Reginold walked to one of many knots of ribbons held to the wall by staples, and ripped out the staple. He then proceeded in moving the knot up, and removing a weird looking gas bomb from the wall. He then put the knot back, and stapled it back with the staple gun that just so happened to be there. He then turned to her and showed her the bomb. It has a fully electronic timer.

"Gas bomb." He then said with a smile, then put it in the same pocket as the picture. "Guessing someone here is a terrorist." He started looking at all the people. Katherine followed.

"You're pretty weird, you know that right?" said Katherine with a light smile on her face and a light giggle.

"I'm not weird, I'm different. In so many ways..." Reginold said, his voice trailing off as he looked at the black and green tux man. He appraoched him. "Excuse me, who are you?"

"I'm Mark, you?" said the man, extending his hand to Reginold.

"I'm no one really." said Reginold, taking his hand and shaking it. They both smiled at each other, then Mark walked off with a girl. The girl was rather cute, with black hair with a red trim, bright blue eyes, pale skin, and a small and slender frame.

"Well, that wa-" Katherine was about to finish saying, until interrupted by a scream. Reginold and Katherine ran to te front of the crowd, and saw the 2 angel statues facing the crowd, with some pretty angry and scary faces. "-Was not as weird or that. Or terrifying."

"What are these things?" said Reginold. He reached into his inner tux pocket on the other side from the one with the photo and as bomb. he then pulled out a rather weird contraption. When he activated it, it spun somewhat fast clockwise, and glew at the tip. Then he deactivated it, extended it, and looked at it for a bit. "The source... I can't find a source! That's odd, something isn't right here." Reginold then turned towards Katherine. "Hold on one second, and try to make sure these things don't cause any havoc. I got something I need to do." Reginold then wandered the library until he found the same unlit hallway, and walked back inside the dark room. He put the gas bomb on the west wall, and activated it. Then a code confirmation came up. Reginold used his little device, and it spun slowly counterclockwise, then fast clockwise, as the numbers started to enter. He stopped when it confirmed and unlocked. He set the timer on it for 1:24:32, and pressed activate. He put his device away, and walked into the same big room. He walked right into the angels' faces, and almost looked them in the eyes when Katherine called.

"Hey! Get over here!" called Katherine. Regiold came up behind her, and someone had started to turn into an angel statue.

"I know!" said Reginold, pulling out his device, and using it on his arm. soon, the little stone parts on him had changed back, then he went toscanning he angels, and a little bit later, said, "Weeping Angels, huh?" He then turned towards the crowd, and was about to speak when the military came in, and hauled the Weeping Angels away.

"Continue with the event, and happy Valentines Day to all!" said a soldier as the Angels were removed fromt the building, and left with the other Angels were being hauled in their big trucks.

"No no no no no no no!" said Reginold, following them out, and standing in front of that one soldier. "Why did you step in? I had the situation!"

"What could you have possibly done?" asked the soldier.

"Something productive, at least!" Reginold retaliated. The soldier pushed him aside, and got in one of the trucks, that drove off. Katherine stood behind Reginold now. Reginold turned to her. "I got a plan. I need you to go in there and act normal, I'll be right back." He said, then walked in the red box, which had begun to dematerialize. Meanwhile, Katherine did as he told her, and sat at a chair, watching everyone dance and such. The red box had rematerialized at the base before the trucks got there. He waited in between 2 tanks as the trucks arrived, and the hauled the Angels elsewhere. Reginold followed the ones with the Weeping Angels, until they secured it in a high security place, and left. Reginold then walked in there with the Angels. "Okay, Angels," he started to speak, using his device to shut off the camera in the room. "the way I see it, you 2 want me for some reason. So, come to the library hall if you want me so badly." He used his device to melt the lock after opening it, so it won't shut. He ran to the red box, and teleported off. The Weeping Angels have now disappeared, being very fast. The red box started to materialize in the middle of the hall, and when it stopped, Reginold stepped out, everyone's eyes on him. He then shut his eyes and Katherine walked up to him.

"What was that?" she asked.

"My plan." He replied, opening his eyes to fine the 2 Angels were right behind the group. "Okay, everyone, step aside!" Reginold yelled, and everyone gave him a path to the Angels. He then took his little device out, and scanned a box shape on a spot on the wall. He then pointed it to one corner. "Wanna know who I am? Really want to, Angels?" he activated it to that corner, then pointed it at another one. "I am 221 years old," he activated it and pointed it to another corner. "I am a Time Lord from the planet Gallifrey, in the constellation of Kasterborous," He activated it once again, and then to the last corner. "My name is The Oracle, and one more note, boom." Reginold, or The Oracle, said, as the bomb went off as soon as he activated it again, the full 1 hour, 24 minutes 32 seconds being over at that precise time, opening a white box in the wall, which started to drag the Angels into it. The Angels finally flew into it, and it sealed. He then put the device away.

"What was that?!" asked Katherine.

"I'll explain more here in a bit, but how about we traverse the universes together?" asked The Oracle, opening the red box's door. She walked in, and once inside, she went wide eyed. He shut the door behind them, and walked in front of her. "Welcome to the TARDIS. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. I know, it's bigger on the inside, it's a dimensional thing. This is the Coral TARDIS, or TARDIS type-40. And the thing with the wall was a trans-dimensional portal to the void, or space in between 2 dimensions." He then pulled out his little device. "And this is the sonic screwdriver, brand I call the Time Screwdriver. I have 2 hearts, some psychic ability and paper, and this is actually happening." he finished with a smile.

"Woah..." Katherine said ever so lightly, stunned.

"So, anywhere and anytime that has ever happened or ever will, to any point ever, which would you like to go to first?" said The Oracle, ignoring the fact the montior showed that there was military soldiers trying to get in, and pulled a lever, making the TARDIS dematerialize. While in the vortex, he asked, "Where to?"

"Uhh... How about the time of the Byzantine Empire's height under the rule of Justinian?" asked Katherine.

"Interesting request. Consider it done." said The Oracle, pulling a couple levers before it started to rematerialize.


End file.
